Vampire Knight: The Revival
by Haruka-Clone
Summary: The night class is returning to a rebuilt Cross Academy after Rido's defeat. What does Kuran have planned now and how do Yuuki, The Academy, and Zero figure in? KxY, One Sided ZxY Chapter 47 spoiler
1. Night 1: Return of Zero

_Disclaimer__: If I owned Vampire Knight I would be a very wealthy Asian. Since I am not I therefore do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. _

**_Author's Note_****_:_**_ This takes place after Rido attacks the school. If you have no idea what I am talking about then this contains spoilers in fact consider it to contain Spoilers all the way up to Chapter 47 of the manga but can be considered totally divergent from the story from there since well those chapters haven't been released yet :P_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Night 1: The Return of ****Zero**

Cross Academy was a private school, home to the elite night class. Zero had thought it was all over when the campus had been nearly destroyed six months ago, during Rido's awakening. It should have taken years to rebuild all the damage and yet here he stood at the grand gates guarding the entrance to the school grounds and as hard as he tried he could find no sign that the epic battle had ever taken place.

"Zero~! My darling son you're baaaaack!" The call dragged Zero out of his painful memories. His glare became harsher as the frumpy and effeminate man approached. He could never believe this pathetic man used to be the greatest vampire hunter ever. "It's so good to have you back Zero." Chairman Cross said more seriously leading the boy to his personal home on campus. "I've prepared your old room for you and everything." He continued to blabber not caring that Zero rarely responded and constantly glared.

Zero sighed grumpily as he looked out the window at the empty expanse of Cross Academy wondering once again why he had been forced to return.

"Ah, I can't wait to reopen the school to my precious students." The chairman continued to flitter about. "It's so good of you to arrive so promptly. The night class will be returning tomorrow night so they can settle in and help prepare the sun dorms before the day class arrives." _That was right …_ Zero remembered _the return of the night class_. The rebuilt Hunter's Association had gotten word that Cross intended to reopen Cross Academy and that Kuran was not finished with his plans for it either, putting a great deal of effort and money into helping the chairman rebuild it as fast as possible.

When he first heard the rumors he had originally thought that Kuran was only helping due to Yuuki's sentimental attachment to both the school and the man who had raised her, thus dismissing the whole thing from his mind. That was until the reformation of the night class and the practical announcement of Kuran's wish to encourage Cross' dream of peaceful co-existence. This had severely irritated him because he had believed that the vampires had left the academy behind when he had, but apparently their absence had merely been a temporary trip to consolidate Kuran's power throughout vampiric society.

The Association had begged him to return to the school as both a guardian and representative believing his relationship and familiarity made his their best candidate, _not to mention spy,_ he thought dryly to himself. In fact the only reason he had accepted the idea at all was his total distrust of vampires and his curiosity at what that pureblood bastard Kuran was really planning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_I'll Also Show You A Sweet Dream_**

**_Next Night…_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's End Note_****_:_**

^^:_ Well I'm sure some of you are confused by the fact that Zero is really the only one who got any screen time but his POV really fit with setting the scene and giving some of the back story. No worries though Yuuki, Kaname, and the rest of the night class show up in the next chapter. Oh and be forewarned the rating may go up I just haven't decided yet._

_Just to let you know the more reviews I get the faster I update but don't expect consistent updates as I can get pretty busy with classes. _

_Also since I'm always looking for more inspiration, Idea Contest!!! Give me ideas for things that should happen in the plot and if I like them you may get yourself a cameo appearance during the chapter that contains your idea! There is no limit submit as many ideas as you get. _


	2. Night 2: Return of the Night Class

**The Revival**

_Disclaimer__: If I owned Vampire Knight I would be a very wealthy Asian with the ability to draw. Since I am not I therefore do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. _

_**Author's Note**__**:**__ Okay so I noticed that there is a debate on whether Souen's name is Ruka or Luca. I have decided to call her Ruka for now as that is what Wikipedia and uses. The lack of honorifics in certain places is not me being lazy or anything I always try to keep honorifics in tact so any time someone refers to someone else without an honorific it is just their character. I've noticed that many of the night class do not use them when talking to each other and Kaname seems incapable of bothering to use them with anyone. _

* * *

**Night 2: Return of the Night Class**

Many of the core members of the night class gathered outside Cross Academy early in the evening, possibly the only ones Kaname actually trusted, gathered outside Cross Academy early in the evening, waiting for the arrival of the Kuran purebloods. Aidou, Kain, and Ruka stood together at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Academy gates. Rima was casually sitting on the wall a short distance away from the others sharing pockey with Shiki standing next to her in the stairs. She twirled her umbrella in her free hand as the sun was still in the sky hanging low on the horizon. Shiki yawned lazily "Why are we here already? It's too early to be awake." He complained absently grabbing a stick of pockey from the box on Rima's lap chomping down on it.

"Kaname-sama requested that we arrive before night fall." Ruka coldly informed the model as if that explained everything they needed to know. Shiki sighed heavily and leaned against the wall next to Rima while Aidou huffed crossing his arms and pouting.

"But he must have a reason. The rest of the night class won't be arriving until well after sunset." The blonde mused out loud.

"Perhaps that is why, Hanabusa." Kain causally supplied. The others waited patiently for him to explain his thoughts. Kain tucked his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Yuuki-sama is not used to vampire society yet and none of the new students have ever met the missing Kuran princess. Perhaps he is just avoiding them." Ruka and Aidou blinked at the tall vampire as the other two shrugged their acceptance.

"Makes sense in a way I suppose." Rima muttered her tone bored and dismissive of the subject. No one could truly understand the mind of a pureblood after all so it was useless to try.

"But Yuuki-sama is very sensitive to the light!" Aidou objected, his man-crush on Kaname has been transferred to Yuuki shortly after Rido's fall and he remembered how much she had winced in the sunlight.

"Kaname-sama most likely wants to get her settled into their room before the others arrive. " Kain's sensible reply was met with nods all around, Kaname's overprotective possessiveness of Yuuki had never been a secret and it just became more pronounced once Yuuki was revealed as his sister.

"Well that answers why we're here but why is HE?!" Aidou practically growled in the direction of the ex-human. Zero was leaning against the stone wall next to the school gate at the top of the long stair path watching the nobles gathered below. "He better be polite to Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama!" Aidou threatened. "Or better yet someone as lowly as he shouldn't even talk to them." He continued to rant as the others ignore him their gazes assessing the hunter-prefect.

Zero crossed his arms. He didn't trust a single one of them but Cross had threatened to take away the Bloody Rose if he drew it without a good reason, which really meant he needed a good reason by Cross' standards and not Zero's because as far as Zero was concerned any reason was a good reason. The arrival of a classy black car drew everyone's attention. Seiren emerged from the front passenger side glancing at the gathered nobles and glaring at Zero as she opened the back door. Disgust built in Zero's thoughts as Kaname emerged to the bows of his fellow vampires. The tall dark pureblood ignored their reverence and turned offering his hand to the other passenger. Zero tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart that her appearance caused him. Kaname easily helped Yuuki out of the car. The small girl winced as her tired eyes were pierced by the sun's rays. She quickly shielded them with her free hand as Kaname lead her away from the vehicle and towards the gathering. "It's so bright Onii-sama." She complained her voice sleepy.

"I know Yuuki." Kaname comforted her. "We'll be in the dorm soon and you can go back to sleep." He reassured her leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Yuuki yawned and rubbed her eyes before smiling at the familiar faces around her.

"Morning everyone!" She cheerfully greeted them before her eyes were drawn to the ominous presence of Zero, Kaname following her gaze his eyes narrowing.

"Kain stay and help Ichijou." Kaname nodded over his shoulder to the blonde emerging from the other side of the car. He laid his arm across Yuuki's shoulders possessively and guided her towards the steps as Seiren and the rest of the nobles followed close behind. The atmosphere tensed as they approached the young hunter.

Zero put on his most threatening air as Kaname pointedly ignored the insignificant boy trying to lead Yuuki past him as quickly as possible but her kind personality slowed her to a stop.

"Hello Zero." She greeted him hesitantly. "I hope you've been doing well." She tried to encourage a polite conversation. Zero looked her up and down taking in all the things that had changed about her. Kaname stiffened stepping closer to the girl. When Zero didn't respond Yuuki smiled sadly. "I'm glad you've come back to the Academy." She told as she moved past him and through the gate.

"I'm just here to keep you bloodsuckers inline." He barked out, pride taking control of his tongue before he could stop himself. Yuuki paused glancing back at him with pained eyes while Aidou glares and brought his fist up preparing to yell at the filthy ex-human who dared to insult them.

"YUUUKIIII~, Kaname-kun! I'm so glad you've arrived safely!" The caroled greeting rang out at just the right time distracting the vampires and breaking up the looming fight. Yuuki turned and waved greeting the Chairman with a cheerful smile. "Let me show you all to your dorms right away." The energetic man fussed leading the group away from Zero in a hurry. Aidou continued to glare and practically growled at the boy as he passed by. Cross lead them across the Academy grounds excitedly explaining all the changes they had made while rebuilding. Somehow he managed to chatter on about seemingly nothing all the way to the large wood doors of the Moon Dorm. One there he flamboyantly flung one open waving them inside in a dramatic gesture. Yuuki glanced around the entrance parlor unable to see anything different from before. "I'll leave you all now to get settled in." Cross smiled at them hugging an unsuspecting Yuuki before flittering back outside. "The rest of the night class should start arriving shortly after dusk." He reminded then as she shut the door encasing the room in a pleasant dimness. Kaname briefly looked over the others.

"You may all choose your room like last time." He informed them in a dismissing manner before leading Yuuki up the stairs by her hand.

Kaname easily navigated through the dorm halls leading Yuuki directly to a large suite that dominated the entire end of one. She made her way further into the room stopping in the center to take in the furnishings around her as Kaname secured the door behind them. Glancing around her, she noticed that it closely resembled his old study with the exception of a second desk; a desk she assumed was there for her to use. Deciding she could explore more the study more later that night while putting away the her things, she followed Kaname through another set of solid doors into a very large and lavish bedroom. There were two dressers and large armoires against the wall on either side of the doors along with a huge canopy bed that dominated the center of the opposite wall. Kaname took her hand in his and slowly pulled her to towards the bed before pushing her shoulder encouraging her to sit down. She easily complied watching him curiously as he kneeled removing her shoes and stockings before standing and pulling the comforter down. Yuuki scouted further onto the bed cuddling into the pillows as her Onii-sama tucked her in. "Rest now, Yuuki." His voice was gentle and kind as he leaned close pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked childlike in her need for attention. He smiled and laid down next to her petting her hair. Her eyes drifted closed with his presences making her feel safe.

Several hours later a soft knock drew Kaname's attention away from watching his dear girl sleep. He glanced up as a blonde head peeked around the door. "Sorry to disturb you." Ichijou apologized stepping into the room. "Everyone is all settled in and we were wondering exactly what you wanted us to do when the other students start arriving." He explained nervously glancing at the covered windows stretching across the wall. Kaname tilted his head slightly to the side acknowledging the blonde's hurried explanation.

"Of course, I'll be down to speak with everyone in a second." He confirmed turning his attentions back to the slumbering girl beside him effectively dismissing the other vampire. Ichijou bowed his head and closed the door as he returned to the parlor. Kaname leaned over to kiss Yuuki's forehead before standing and making his way out of the room. The soft musings of the nobles were quickly hushed as he descended the steps they all inclined themselves in a bow as he took seat in a plush chair. "Hello everyone, I'm glad you were all able to make it and while I am sure you wish to reacquaint yourselves I did call you here for a reason." He glanced over the small loyal group pleased with their attention. "As you are all aware the night class will be substantially larger then previous." The vampires around him nodded slowly. The council's demise had left a power vacuum which many suspected Kamae was intending to fill. Many assumed he would be choosing a new council others were of the opinion he would be assuming an active roll of power himself, either way they had all been eager to agree with his idea of pacifism and had quickly signed their children up to attend Cross Academy hoping to catch the attention of the two Kuran purebloods. "To better control the class I have decided to give each of you specific responsibilities. Ruka, you will tend to the new female students, Kain will look after the new male students. They need to be assigned rooms, briefed on the Academy rules, and complete the Chairman's surveys." The two nodded their understanding as Kaname turned his attention to the others in the room. "Rima, you and Shiki will handle all the returning students. It should be easy but some may need to be reminded of the school rules." Shiki sighed heavily. This was going to be bothersome but at least he didn't have to deal with the questions of the new students was his only consoling thought as Kaname continued to hand out assignments. "As Vice President, Ichijou will be available to help everyone."

"But Yuuki-sama!" Aidou opened his mouth to protest on the young purebloods behalf. Such a position was rightfully hers by rank, but he was quickly silenced by Kaname's dark gaze.

"Yuuki will be too busy to deal with the responsibilities of such a position." He growled at the blonde boy watching his shrink at the tone.

"I'm more then happy to assume the role on her behalf Kaname-sama." Ichijou laughed in a friendly manner. "After all Yuuki-sama shouldn't have to deal with all their complaints." He pointed out to the other nobles around them. Kaname tilted his head in acknowledgement of Ichijou's tact in handling the situation before leveling his gaze back on the cowering vampire.

"Aidou, that leaves you and Serien to take care of security. Keep the students calm and within the moon dorm walls and make sure Kiryuu stays out." He practically growled the despised name out. Aidou nodded eagerly. He was more then happy to have the chance to teach the ex-human a lesson. Kaname looked over his selected followers once again pleased with his choices. Turning he glanced out the small glazed windows. "Go now they will be arriving soon." He started back up the stairs on the way to his room as the others paired off. "Oh and Aidou… behave yourself." Aidou gulped at the threatening tone waiting until Kaname disappeared around the corner before putting on a brave face turning to his cousin.

"I hope he shows up so I can teach that filthy boy a thing or two." He declared one hand dropping into the other. Kain shook his head.

"Kaname will get upset if you make a fuss Hanabusa." He warned taking Ruka's arm he pulled her away from the others. "We should prepare the library for orientation, Ruka." The girl nodded following him out of the entrance hall. Rima and Shiki also left with Ichijou to locate a map and perhaps a room list to keep track of where everyone decided to stay. Aidou turned to grin at Serien. The silver haired girl huffed a little before disappearing on her own patrol leaving Aidou to make his way to the dorm gates figuring that was the best place to run into Zero.

Kaname made his way back to Yuuki confidant that the others could handle everything until he addressed the night class later. He quietly made his way to the bed where his dear girl continued to sleep peacefully smiling down at her. He ran his finger over her cheek a warm gentleness overwhelming him. She stirred slightly at his touch but did not wake. Deciding to let her rest a little while longer he made his way to the windows drawing back the thick velvet curtain to watch the end of the sunset. The Kuran's suite was positioned to give them an excellent view of the surrounding area including the entrance to the dorms. Kaname leaned against the window sill to watch over the night class as they began to trickle in with the last rays of the sun. He took a moment to bask in the result of his plans. The castle was well built, his knights were loyal and strong, and soon the pawns would be brought to heel, all to protect his precious queen finally back where she belonged at his side. Now if only he could get rid of a broken piece well past its usefulness. His eyes rested on Kiryuu standing just outside of the dorm gate glaring threateningly at the arriving vampires as Cross greeted them handing out surveys as they passed. His mind wandered through the many painful ways he could remove the hunter from this world when he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Yuuki." He whispered softly feeling her head rest against his back.

"What are you looking at Onii-sama?" She asked him, curiously aliding around his side to look out the window.

"The night class is beginning to arrive." He told her his hands moving from where they had crossed over his chest to wrap around her shoulders pulling her back against his chest. He leaned down kissing her temple before resting his chin on her shoulder, his hands sliding down her arms to her waist completely enveloping her small form in his embrace.

* * *

_**I'll Also Show You A Sweet Dream**_

_**Next Night…**_

* * *

_**Author's End Note**__**:**_

_Sorry this took so long to post I got really busy with classes and this chapter was giving me some trouble, I kept writing myself into corners and rewriting sections that continue to bug me plus I wanted to make it a nice long chapter. Just to let you know the more reviews I get the faster I update but don't expect consistent updates as I can get pretty busy with classes. _

_Also since I'm always looking for more inspiration, Idea Contest!!! Give me ideas for things that should happen in the plot and if I like them you may get yourself a cameo appearance during the chapter that contains your idea! There is no limit submit as many ideas as you remember this is a kanamexyuuki fic and I'm trying to keep in character.  
_


	3. Night 3: of Uniforms and Prefects

**The Revival**

_Disclaimer__: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. _

_**Author's Note**__**:**__ I am not dead and neither is this story! I have chosen three reviewers that had some suggestions for cameos! Please read the end note to find out if you are one! Just a note on the names, I tend to follow Japanese standards so often time last names will appear before first names. _

* * *

**Night 3: of Uniforms and Prefects**

By midnight most of the night class had arrived and were going about their various tasks safely tucked away within the dorm walls. Cross had happily handed the surveys over to Ichijou dragging Zero away from Aidou's agitating presence to go greet Yagari a few hours prior.

After insisting she could very well unpack her own things, Yuuki flittered between the study and their bedroom humming absently to herself. Kaname watched her while going through letters at his desk, amused by her various antics and expressions.

"That explains much." He teased her as she haphazardly dumped her school things into a drawer of her new desk. "Will you ever be able to find anything in there?" He asked her casually smiling as she gave him the most adorable pout.

"I'll just use yours if I can't find mine." She tossed back as she retreated to the bedroom. Kaname could not deny her claim knowing full well he would gladly give her anything she asked. "I'm going to organize the mess in the bathroom." She called back, leaving the dark haired boy wondering if he would ever be able to find the toothpaste again. He chuckled to himself at such a domestic thought, glancing at both the clock in the room and the moon outside the window he leaned back in his stately chair to stretch, his back cracking as his spine realigned. Kaname sighed in contentment before standing.

"Yuuki I will be right back. I am going to check on the others. You should wait here until I return." He called through the door. Hearing what he assumed was acceptance from the distracted girl he turned to leave. "Call Seiren if you need anything." He told her before pulling the door closed behind him as he left. Leisurely striding through the Moon Dorm's halls Kaname was every inch the King he intended to be once more. He stopped at the top of the foyer stairs observing the busy vampires below amused by the seriousness of his subjects, who immediately came to attention the moment they noticed his presence bowing low as he smoothly descended the stairs. As he looked over the bent heads of his people he decided that this would be a wonderful beginning to the next stage in his plan. "Welcome to Cross Academy. I hope you are all behaving." His voice drifted across the room smooth as silk. Some muttered their responses as they rose while others just watched in awe at being so close to a rare pureblood, let alone one of the much revered Kurans.

Ignoring the soft conversations that starting up around him Kaname made his way over to his old friend Ichijou. The blonde smiled brightly as he continued to shove surveys at new students directing them towards the library.

"How are things progressing?" Kaname asked the energetic boy as he glanced around for signs of discord.

"Everyone is focused on their task. Even Aidou is taking his seriously." Ichijou assured the pureblood. "Yuuki-sama is not with you?" He asked glancing around for the petite girl, his tone between questioning and statement.

Kaname shook his head slightly glaring around at the obvious increase in the male population. "She is up in the room putting things away." He said in a tone that clearly meant he preferred her there away from all the others.

"Many are curious and keep asking about the lost Kuran princess." Ichijou softly reminded the imposing male beside him. Kaname sighed but he knew Ichijou had a point; their curiosity could only be diverted for so long. He would have to formally introduce her soon.

"I will address the night class as a whole later. They will be introduced to her then." He told the blonde before moving on to see how Ruka and Kain where dealing with the large number of new students.

The moon dorm library fell unnaturally quiet and still when he entered and he could feel the intense gazes of unfamiliar vampires on him as he made his way over to Ruka. Kain also made his way over from his position across the room to join them. "You two seem to have everything under control." He complimented the pair looking around the room noting that some seem to be doing Cross' surveys seriously while others just seemed to be absently marking answers.

Ruka bowed her head in a modest curtsey. "Thank you Kaname-sama." She responded almost unnoticed by the pureblood.

"What is your opinion of your new peers?" He asked just loud enough to allow Kain and Ruka to hear him but no one else. Kain shrugged while Ruka's eyes flicked across the gathering.

"Besides the fact that there are so many of them?" She huffed a little crossing her arms across her chest. Her displeasure that there were now more vampires vying for the pureblood's attention was obvious. "There was some unrest earlier. A few of them did not wish to obey other nobles, even ones of higher standing then themselves." Her tone was reproachful as she informed the pureblood of the newcomer's silliness. "I believe some of the more sheltered students had unrealistic views of themselves and their places but Akatsuki quickly corrected their attitudes." She assured Kaname laying a light hand on Kain's arm smiling up at the tall wild boy. Kaname nodded his satisfaction and made a mental note to re-affirm the hierarchy he had established within the dorm. He would not tolerate fools who forgot where they belonged. Such idiocy reminded him of Zero and the liberties the hunter boy has taken with his dear girl.

"Make sure they all read and understand the handbook. Ignorance will not be accepted as an excuse for violating any of the rules." Kaname instructed them before he left the library to track down a pair of lazy models.

Kaname found the two loitering down one of the hallways. Shiki was munching on a pocky stick leaning on the wall while Rima looked over the room charts. "It looks likes all of the second level is filled already." She told her partner. Shiki nodded absently.

"That is because some of them reserved for specific roommates." He pointed out. "What a bother…" He groaned before glancing up at the same time Rima sensed Kaname her head snapping up as well. "Kaname-sama." She greeted him in her rather flat tone. Kaname acknowledged the pair with the briefest tilt of his head as he closed the distance between them taking the clipboard form Rima's hand.

"How very useful." He commented flipping the pages to look at other floors. "It would appear the second floor is prime quarters." He sounded rather amused.

Rima nodded grabbing a pocky stick from the box in Shiki's hand. "It is the floor you and Yuuki-sama are residing on." She pointed out. Being so close to a pureblood would be a privilege and it did not escape anyone's notice that their little circle occupied the rooms closest to the purebloods. It allowed them to both protect and be easily accessible to them should they be needed. "Almost all of the old class has chosen rooms. We were just about to take that down to Ruka and Kain so they could get the new students started." She explained elbowing Shiki in the side which only resulted in him glaring at her.

Kaname nodded his satisfaction and handed the clipboard back. "Very well. Please make copies of that for Chairman Cross, Ichijou and myself when it is filled out." Shiki barely had the clipboard in hand before Kaname released it. "I expect you to assist with the new students if it becomes necessary." He tossed over his shoulder as he left ignoring Shiki's groan. His mind was already on the next task, finding the most troublesome member of the group Aidou, Hanabusa. His eyes scanned the grounds outside a nearby window wondering if the blonde would still be prowling around trying to irritate the ex-human prefect. He let out a small chuckle at the idea. Aidou's new responsibility would allow him plenty of opportunities and while he has told the boy to behave, he was secretly hoping Aidou got under Zero's skin every chance he got. Perhaps it would grant him his own opportunity to do away with the unsightly creatures, maybe even his teacher as well.

Deciding Aidou would be where he could cause the most trouble Kaname made his way out to the dorm gates, it felt odd not to have Seiren join him the moment he left the dorm but he trusted Yuuki to no one else. It did not surprise him when he found not only Aidou at the gate but Kaien Cross and the Kiryuu boy as well. "Was there something you needed Headmaster Cross?" He asked politely his eyes sliding off the hunter boy reminding him that his existence was nothing in the presence of the pureblood a small smirk forming at seeing Zero's hands curl into a fist as he restrained his reaction to the slight. Kaien beamed at the tall dark haired boy. "AH! Kaname-kun just the person I was looking for too. We need to discuss the possible solutions to our guardian problem. It was hard enough when Yuuki was helping Zero but I do not think he should be doing the job all on his own." Kaien's voice was thick with overly dramatic guilt and sadness. Kaname nodded his agreement as he exited the moon dorms gate. "I believe your office would be the best place for this. Aidou perhaps you can give the others a hand inside." He suggested rather pointedly to the blonde glaring daggers at the ex-human. Kaien nodded and lead him away both completely ignoring Zero's protest that him and Yagari could easily handle this bunch of bloodsucking misfits.

* * *

Zero sulked by the door of the Headmaster's office arms and ankles crossed as he leaned against the wooden frame glaring death at the Kuran pureblood so casually seated in one of Cross' plush chairs. Kaien himself was fluttering around the room explaining that after the battle with Rido a few of the students had showed themselves quite capable of handling the secret of the night class.

"In fact I think several of them would make decent prefects they would even have the general respect of most of the day class so rule breaking could possibly be reduce." Cross told Kaname excitedly handing him a few of the student's files. "Unlike Zero-kun they tend to be leveled headed and at least one of them has ties to the vampires here as well. I believe you have meet Sayori Wakaba."

"Yuuki's old roommate. She will be happy to be able to have regular contact with her but I do not want to endanger someone close to Yuuki." He said looking over the girls student file.

"Don't be so worried Kaname-kun. Sayori is very capable. Maybe even more so then our little Yuuki was since she is not as clumsy." Cross grinned as he sat behind his desk.

Kaname sighed but figured it would be easier for everyone if he allowed the girl to be a prefect. It would also help Yuuki adjust to life in the night class as well. "There are five files here Cross-san… Are you going to choose one to partner with Kiryuu or do you intend to have more guardians this year?" He was rather curious since it would directly affect the night class' transition to class.

"Ah yes well since the night class has gotten so much bigger it was suggested that perhaps more guardians would be needed to protect the lovely vampires!" Kaien was practically radiating hearts as he thought about his dream of co-existence. "The Hunter's Association is even providing us with another young hunter that I believe will be around Yuuki's age." He smiled. Kaname narrowed his eyes at the files in his lap. No matter what Cross said he had no doubt that the Association was insisting on the new hunter. "I figured they could work in shifts of two. It would allow them to have a more normal school schedule and get a few decent nights rest if they did not have to be awake all night every night." Cross explained further not noticing that Kaname had very little concern about the humans and their sleep schedule he was only interested in the benefit and potential problems such things could give the night class.

Kaname tilted his head in thought resting his chin on his hand while his elbow was casually propped on the arm of the chair. He continued to flip through the folders containing the other potential prefect's information as he considered the other possibility expanding the prefects may provide. Originally they had been chosen to protect the different class in the Academy but it also provided a chance for Kaname to have contact with his precious Yuuki and by expanding the number of prefects available he could limit the contact such a position would allow the ex-human with his dear girl. "I think that this is a good idea. I especially approve of Wakaba-san." He calmly told the chairman as he neatly stacked the folders together in his hands. "Was that all?" He inquired as he stood from his chair. "We can formally introduce the prefects to the night class as soon as they arrive." He assured Kaien over his shoulder as he made his way to the door pausing in the doorway. "I would prefer it if they did not carry projectiles this time. They are far too dangerous to leave in the hands of children; do you not agree Cross-san?" His tone was sweet and fake as he tossed a look at the trigger happy ex-human before pulling the door closed behind him leaving Zero to growl and Cross bewildered.

By the time Kaname had returned to the dorm it was past midnight and there appeared to be no more night class students arriving. He glanced around the entrance way taking a quick mental survey of those students who seemed to be doing nothing and figured that it would be a good time to make his announcements. "Gather the class here I will speak to them now." He ordered Ichijou knowing the boy would be at his side moments after he entered. The blonde nodded and clapped his hands smiling widely at those around him.

"Kaname-sama would like to address the night class so please remain here in the foyer while the rest of the students gather." He called out making his way to the library to inform Ruka and Kain as well as rushing through the bedroom hallways gathering any of the stragglers who happened to be in their rooms though that was unlikely with the chance of meeting the two purebloods currently in residence.

Kaname let his eyes graze over the gathered vampires once Ichijou had returned taking stock of the attitudes of those before him. "I would like to welcome you all to Cross Academy's night class." He started with an even tone. "There will of course be an official welcoming gala at the end of the week just before the day class students arrive. Please make sure you have memorized all the rules by then the prefects are not understanding individuals and I am not forgiving." He warned them eyes narrowing slightly. "You will all be expected to help prepare the school in the next few days and Ichijou, the dorm Vice President, will have a schedule for uniform fittings tomorrow. Do not be late. " He took one last look at the faces before him before he turned and started back up the stairs and to the room where his dear girl waited for him, he could not wait to see her in the white uniform that she should have been wearing all along.

* * *

_**I'll Also Show You A Sweet Dream**_

_**Next Night…**_

* * *

_**Author's End Note**__**:**_

_BIGGEST CHAPTER TO DATE! Yay! Sorry for the huge delay. I got smashed with college assignments and projects (30 plus page lab reports due every week my professor must hate trees) and all that and just never had the time to type it up plus I wanted it to be a big chapter that gets a lot of things done. I made flash cards for this chapter and everything! I will try my best to update this soon. I have no intentions of stopping this fic and I am really excited about it actually. _

_Okay I need Watashi wa Vampire, BlackenedRose13, and Dark Fenrir to contact me via PM or such so that you guys can all make an appearance in upcoming chapters! All three of you had really good thoughtful reviews and/or a good suggestion so you won a chance to be a character._

_Just a reminder the more reviews I get the faster I update but don't expect consistent updates as I can get pretty busy with classes, I'm basically a senior in an engineering program so we get really busy with labs and projects. _


End file.
